Asheville
by Jervis Tetch1234
Summary: Gerald has survived the bombs falling. Now, he must survive radioactive monsters, bandits, and an old man and a little girl.


Gerald's alarm clock blared:

_"I'm so happy! AHA! _

_Happy go lucky me!_

_I just go my way,_

_Living everyday!_

_I don't worry!_

_Worrying don't agree!_

_Things that bother you,_

_never bother me!"_

Gerald turned off his alarm clock and sat up in bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and proceeded with his morning routine.

He went downstairs and pulled on his jacket and trench coat. He armed with a Colt. 45. He fired up his Mustang and the radio blared_The Doors. _He drove down the long road and into the city.

* * *

><p>He had a routine for this. He would first, check his traps. Today he wasn't lucky. They were empty. Next, he would check the apartment buildings throughout the city. He was almost through when he heard a loud noise, bursting from the highway. "Clambulance! Clambulance!"<p>

He jumped over the rail and got in his car. He started up the engine and drove down towards the highway.

* * *

><p>When he reached the highway, he saw two figures running from a horde of the mutated bastards. He turned around and drove to the west side of the city. He lost sight of them when in front of him he saw an alleyway covered with snow. He stopped short, and got out and burst into a sprint. He trudged through the snow to find an old man holding a little girl inside a car. He called out to them nervously:<p>

"You need any help?"

The two looked at each other. The old man muttered something and they both got out of the car and walked towards Gerald.

* * *

><p>The Mustang drove down the long road to Gerald's home in the outskirts of Asheville. As they got through the door, Gerald said,"Make yourselves at home."<p>

He went up the stairs and shut the door that led to his room. The two were left alone.

* * *

><p>Marcy asked:<p>

"Do you think we can trust him?"

Simon said:

"I'm not sure. He let us into his home..."

"I'll keep an eye out so you don't have to."

Simon protested:

"But I-"

"Shh," Marcy stopped him suddenly,"We're being watched."

"What?"

She said quietly:

"Up there...his door," she pointed.

He followed her arm and saw a tiny little hole in the door.

Immediately, the hole went black. Marcy and Simon looked at each other. Marcy frowned and said:

"I don't trust this guy."

Simon said:

"I don't think he trusts us."

"Do you think we should stay?"

Just then, the door at the top of the stairs opened and the tall, lank man paraded down the stairs smiling at them. He was wearing a dress shirt and pants with a vest. He said in a loud, yet polite tone:"

"Sorry about that, I couldn't be sure if you were going to, for example, steal my food and supplies and then shoot me. But," he grabbed a cane,"It appears I can. I shall give you a grand tour."

He grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him down the other hallway.

* * *

><p>Through the house, the Hatter brought them up and about. Through hallways, through doors, through basements, and more. They eventually made it a peculiar room where the Hatter said:<p>

"Don't go in there."

And that was that.

* * *

><p>Gerald took off his hat after making them dinner and a welcome cake. "Damn I just wasted supplies on a fucking cake."<p>

His room looked back at him with dark peering eyes. He said aloud:

"Bloody creepy, isn't it? You've always been this way."

He paused. "...Ever since Alice."

He hopped off the bed and walked over to the picture of her. "She never left me. Let's see what these two do."

He went downstairs and joined them.

* * *

><p>Dinner was eaten and the group went up to the roof, after Gerald suggested they watch the sunset. "Sorry it's just what I feel to be the only natural beauty left."<p>

"I just realized. I never properly introduced myself. Name's Gerald. Gerald Browne. And you are?"

He sat there and smiled as the old man said, "Simon Petrikov. She's Marceline."

The little girl looked up and frowned. "Let's go cruise and I'll show you around."

* * *

><p>The trio got into the mustang and drove along the road.<p> 


End file.
